


did you know that i'm wild for your skin

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood brothers ending, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Omega Sean, Sibling Incest, diazcest, hannah being a bro, it's sexual BUT no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Why do you get sick?' Daniel asked quietly.'It's just my heat,' Sean answered.'What's a heat?' Daniel asked innocently. Sean winced. How could he explain this?'It's,' Sean swallowed, 'my body, dude.''Your body?''Yeah, it does weird shit once a month. '
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. Sometime in November

Sean frowned and wrapped his arms around himself tighter. His wrists and the place behind his ears hurt. He felt cold. So cold. But there was a weird hotness in his gut. Of fucking course, he fucking forgot to take his suppressants with him. Of fucking course. There was a sound behind him. A shadow loomed over him. ''ey,' he slurred, 'what's up?'  
  
'What's happening?' Daniel whispered.  
  
Sean breathed in through his mouth. 'Nothing,' he managed to say.

'It's nothing,' Daniel muttered. Sean rolled over to look at him. 

'It's,' Sean swallowed, 'my body, dude, it makes me feel sick sometimes.'  
  
'That sounds really bad!'  
  
Sean let his arms fall and set his elbows on the ground. 'Do you remember before Halloween when I hid in my room?'  
  
'Yeah,' Daniel answered.  
  
Sean nodded then winced. _Fuck_ , his head hurt. 'It's the same thing, dude. So I'll be fine.'  
  
'But you don't look fine,' Daniel muttered.  
  
Daniel got him there. 'Hey,' Sean said quietly, 'I will be. It sucks but after a few hours, I'll be right back to normal. So don't worry about me okay?' Sean opened his eyes and looked up. Daniel was frowning. 'I'm fine, _enano_ ,' Sean said confidently, 'really. Don’t worry about it.' Daniel was still frowning. Sean opened his arms and Daniel shuffled closer. Sean wrapped his arms around him. These two days was gonna be **rough**.


	2. Sometime in December

Sean shifted. Claire was close by and he could ask her. If he could actually ask her. Could she get it? There's one way to know. He stepped forward. 'Hey,' he mumbled. 

Claire looked at him. She smiled. 'Sean! What can I do for you?'

Sean shifted. 'I was wondering if could…' Claire looked at him expectantly. 'if I could have suppressants?' Claire looked confused then a moment later understanding dawned on her face. Sean nodded stiffly. 'When did you present?' 

'When I was eleven,' Sean said quietly. 

'Eleven?' Claire gasped. 'That's so young! You must have been so scared!'

He was. Sean shrugged. 'Dad helped me through it.' 

Claire nodded. 'How many do you need?' 

'As many as you can get?' Sean frowned. 'If you can get them.'

'I'll try okay?' she said gently. 

'Thanks,' Sean said relieved. Claire smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sean was clearing the table and stacking the plates when Claire came to him. 'Sean?' she asked quietly. He looked at her. 'I'm sorry. I couldn't get them.' 

'It's fine,' Sean said. 'You need a prescription, right?' he asked. Claire nodded. 'Figures,' he muttered, 'it'll be the same here too.' 

'I'm so sorry, Sean,' Claire said gently.

'It's fine,' Sean said answered. He gave her a small smile. 'Thanks for trying. I really appreciate it.' Claire looked surprised. She smiled then turned to the sink. Sean turned back to the table and continued clearing it. When he finished, he set the dishes on the sink and Claire smiled at him gratefully. Sean smiled back.


	3. Later in December

Sean took a step but his knees buckled. He stumbled. He leaned against the tree, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes. _This again._ It was such bullshit. 'Sean?' He looked up. Daniel was looking at him worried. 'What's happening?' 

Sean breathed in through his mouth. 'Do you remember what I said? That I get sick sometimes?' he managed to say. Daniel nodded. 'Well, I'm sick now.'

'Right now?!' Daniel almost shouted. Sean shushed him. 

'Yeah, dude, right now,' Sean sighed, 'I always get sick.'

'Always?' Daniel asked horrified. 

'Yeah,' Sean agreed. 'But it's fine!' he said quickly, 'I told you already, dude, I'll get better.' 

'Will you?' Daniel muttered.

'Yeah, so just wait, okay?' Sean said gently. He slowly straightened. He swayed but stayed standing. He opened his hand and Daniel curled his hand around it. He started walking, Daniel following him. 

'Why do you get sick?' Daniel asked quietly.

'It's just my heat,' Sean answered.  
  
'What's a heat?' Daniel asked innocently. Sean winced. How could he explain this?  
  
'It's,' Sean swallowed, 'my body, dude.'  
  
'Your body?'

'Yeah, it does weird shit once a month. '

'Can you stop it?'

'I could but I need medicine for that. And I can't get them right now.' Sean looked down at Daniel, Daniel was still frowning. 'I'm fine, _enano,_ ' he insisted, 'really. Don’t worry about it.' Daniel nodded begrudgingly and they kept walking.


	4. Sometime in January

'Hey! You two alright over there?' Finn called out over the noise of the train. 

'Yeah!' Sean managed to yell, sweat dripped off his nose. His head hurt. _Fuck, this shit._ 'Just feeling bad! Gonna sleep in!' 

Daniel looked at him. 'Is it happening again?' Sean sighed, slumping against the wall. He nodded. Daniel frowned. 'That sucks,' Daniel muttered. 

Sean snorted. Sucks was right. If this whole thing was supposed to make him horny, it fucking failed. He just felt miserable. Sean looked at where the others were at. He shook his head and slid down the wall. He wrapped his arms around himself. Daniel sat next to him. Sean looked at him. 'You shouldn't be too close, dude, I stink.'

'You don't!' Daniel replied. 'You smell different but you don't smell bad.' He laid his head on Sean's lap. Sean looked at him then put his hand on Daniel's head. 'You smell nice,' Daniel said quietly. Sean snorted and shook his head. He closed his eyes, settling in for a nap.


	5. Sometime in February

Sean gritted his teeth. He was slumped against a tree. Here? Here?! What the actual fuck. _Here?!_ This was the worst fucking place he could have his heat. He could be working right now. He should be working right now! He slowly got to his feet. He stepped forward but his knees buckled. Sean fell. 

Shadows fell over him. 'Sean?' That was Hannah's voice. 

'Yeah?' Sean wheezed. 

The shadows moved. 'Are you okay?' Cassidy asked. 

'No,' Sean gasped. He gritted his teeth. 'I feel fucking _horrible_.' He got to his shaking hands but his elbows bent. He collapsed onto the ground. 'Fuck,' he hissed. Hands touched his biceps and started to lift him up. 

'Stop!' Daniel shouted. Footsteps came towards him and Sean could see Daniel's shoes in front of him. 'Don't touch him!' Daniel continued. The hands didn't let go. 

'He can't stand,' Cassidy said. 

'And you can't lift him,' Hannah continued. Daniel shifted. Sean tried to get to shaking hands again. Hannah and Cassidy lifted him and he managed to slide his feet underneath him to sit on the ground. 'Sean! Are you okay?' 

'No,' Sean grunted. 'Same shit every fucking month.' He tried to keep himself still, trying not to tip sideways. He couldn't lie down now. Cassidy and Hannah hanged on. 'Thanks.' They nodded at him. 

'You can let go now,' Daniel said sharply.

'They shouldn't,' Sean muttered, 'I don't think I can walk right now?'

'What happened?' Hannah asked quietly. 

Daniel scowled. He lifted his chin. 'None of your business.'

' _Enano,_ chill.' Sean sighed. 'I'm going through heat.' They looked surprised. 

'Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside your tent?' Cassidy asked. 

'I was gonna take him there!' Daniel protested. 

'Daniel,' Sean said quietly. Daniel scowled. 'It started when I was out there and-' Sean shook his head, 'I can't stay inside. I have to work.'

'You can't,' Hannah said. 'You have to take the day off.'

'I can't,' Sean said louder, 'we need the money.' Cassidy and Hannah looked at each other. 

'We'll do it for you,' Cassidy suggested. Hannah nodded. 

'You can't,' Sean muttered. 'What would Merrill say?'

'We can handle him,' Hanna said calmly. Sean looked at her in surprise. She was gonna cover for him? 

'Thanks,' Sean said quietly. Cassidy grinned and Hannah nodded at him. He slowly got to his feet. Sean managed to stand. He swayed. Hannah and Cassidy's grips tightened. Daniel ran to his side, clinging to Sean's waist. Sean smiled. He looked at Hannah and Cassidy and they let go. He wrapped his arms around Daniel. He looked back at them. 'Thanks,' he said gently, 'I owe you guys'

'Just get back to your tent,' Hannah said. 

Sean nodded. 'Gonna try,' he muttered. 

'I'll help you!' Daniel said. 

Sean smiled. 'I know you will, dude.' He stepped forward. He wobbled. Daniel hugged him and Cassidy and Hannah held out their hands. Sean stayed standing. 

'You gonna be okay?' Cassidy asked. 

'I think so,' Sean mumbled. He stumbled away, Daniel clinging to him. Hannah and Cassidy watched him go. He managed to walk back to his tent. Daniel opened the flap and Sean staggered in, slumping on the floor. Daniel zipped the flap close then settled by his side. 'What's up with you, _enano_ , they were just trying to help.'

'I know that,' Daniel muttered. 'It's just,' he stopped, 'they touched you and now you smell bad.' Sean looked at him confused. He shook his head then took off his hoodie. Daniel sat beside him. Sean ran his hand through his hair and Daniel leaned into it, eyes closing in contentment. 'You smell better,' he mumbled. 

'I still stink dude but thanks.' Sean lied down and Daniel went to lie beside him. 

'You smell like you and a li'l bit like me,' Daniel said sleepily. Sean snorted. He was the one going through heat and Daniel was the one knocking himself out. Sean closed his eyes with a sigh. 


	6. Sometime in May

Sean frowned. He was starting to sweat and his stomach felt fluttery and way too hot. Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out a foil. The coma sucked and being stuck in the hospital sucked too but at least he didn't go through his heat and they gave him suppressants. 

He took out a pill. Daniel flopped down next to him. He looked at the pill in Sean's palm curiously. 'It's a suppressant,' Sean said then put in his mouth. He swallowed, wincing at the bitterness.

Daniel had picked up a foil and was looking at it. He gave it back to him. Sean took it and put it back in his pocket. 'What's it do?' Daniel asked. 

'It’s help with the fever and it makes it hurt less.'

Daniel frowned. 'It hurts?'

'Yeah, here,' Sean showed him his wrists, 'and here.' He ran his fingers behind his ears. 

'Can I touch?' Daniel asked quietly. Sean nodded and held out his hands. Daniel scooted closer. He ran his fingers across it. Sean shivered. Daniel looked up him. Sean leaned down and Daniel touched the skin behind his ear. Sean breathed in. It was loud in his ears. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine, dude. Just dizzy,' Sean muttered. 

'Can I smell you?'

Sean snorted. 'Smell me?' he said with smile. 'Don't know why you wanna do that but sure, _enano_.' Daniel grinned and curled his hand around Sean's wrist. His thumb was barely touching it but it felt hot. Daniel brought it up his nose and breathed in. 'Do I smell okay?' 

'Yeah,' Daniel murmured. He looked dazed. 

'You okay?' Sean asked gently. Daniel nodded slowly. He tugged Sean's wrist and Sean leaned down. Daniel pressed his nose against the skin then breathed in. Sean shuddered. It tingled when Daniel's breath touched him. He shifted. 'Smelled me enough, dude?'

'No,' Daniel said dreamily. 

Sean swallowed. 'Well, we gotta stop, okay. Thought you wanted to go outside?' Daniel's eyes focused and he nodded. 

'Can we do this later?' Daniel said hopefully. Sean looked at him then away. He nodded. Daniel grinned, jumped off the chair and tan out. Sean got to his shaking legs and followed him.


	7. Sometime in July, a month after the border.

Sean searched through his bag. Where was it? Did he misplace them? Did he _forget_ to bring them? He sighed. Fuck. A hand held out the foil. Daniel was holding it. Sean smiled at him. He took it and took out a pill. He looked around for a water bottle. One was floating towards him. Sean grabbed it then drank then set the water bottle down. 'Where'd you find it?'

'I saw it on the sink. You needed it so I took it with me.' Sean smiled at him the pulled Daniel into a hug. 

'Thanks, _enano_ ,' he said gently, 'you're awesome.' He let go and stepped back. 

Daniel was grinning, cheeks pink. 'Yeah, I am!' he said proudly. 'Don't forget it, okay?' 

Sean nodded, smiling. 'I won't.' 

Daniel looked at the foil. He frowned. 'There's not much on it though.' That was true. There were ten pills left. The feds didn't give him any suppressants for the next year, the assholes. 

'It's fine,' Sean answered, he put the foil inside his pocket, 'I'll deal with it.' Daniel curled his hand around his and Sean gave it a squeeze. 

'If you want, I can help!' Daniel said eagerly. 

Sean's smile widened. 'I know.' Daniel lifted his hand and settled around it his shoulders. Sean snorted then pressed his cheek to the top of Daniel's head.


	8. Sometime in August, one year after the border.

Sean scowled up at the ceiling. His heat happens every fucking month and he doesn't expect it each time. _Why was he so fucking stupid?_ He took off his shirt and threw it away. In the middle of the fucking night too?! This is was such bullshit. 

Daniel rolled over to look at him. Daniel put his head on Sean's chest and Sean put his hand on his head. 'Sean?' Sean made a sound. 'What's a heat?' Sean looked at ceiling helplessly. What the fuck can he say? It made him horny? 

'It makes me want something, dude,' Sean managed to say. 

'Like what?' Can Daniel just not ask?!

'Touching?' Sean said awkwardly. 'It makes me want someone to touch me.' That was a good enough explanation right? 

Daniel laid his hand on Sean's ribs. 'Does this work?' Sean smiled and shook his head. 'Why not?' Daniel muttered. 

'It's,' Sean looked for words. Why was this so hard? 'A different touch.'

Daniel frowned. 'If I touch you differently, will it work?' Sean winced. _Bad choice of words!_

'Sorry, _enano_ , but that won't work. It's got to be a touch from someone else.'

Daniel scowled. 'That sucks.' 

'Yeah, it is,' Sean agreed. He closed his eyes. 

'Will you get it?' Sean made a sound. 'Will you get a touch from someone else?' 

'Nah, dude. I won't.'

'Good,' Daniel whispered, 'people stink and if they touch you, you'll stink too.'

'Some people don't smell that bad.'

'Yeah, some,' Daniel agreed. 'You smell the best.'

Sean smiled. 'Thanks, dude. Means a lot coming from you.'

'Shut up,' Daniel muttered. Sean laughed and opened his eyes. He patted the spot next to him. Daniel shuffled closer. He wrapped his arm around Sean's torso, nose at Sean's neck. He was breathing against it. Sean shivered. His stomach fluttered. He closed his eyes again. Sleeping would clear his head. Hopefully.


	9. Sometime in May, two years after the border.

'Sean!' Daniel called out. Sean cracked his eye open and rolled over to look at the door. The door flew open and Daniel ran through. 'I got it!' He held up something shining. 

Sean looked at his hand. 'What is it?'

'It's suppressants!' Daniel said proudly. Sean's eyes widened and he sat up. Daniel stopped in front of him, smiling proudly. 

'Are you okay?' Daniel's smile fell. 'Daniel,' Sean said urgently, 'are you okay?' Daniel's hand lowered and he frowned. 

'I thought you'd be happy,' Daniel muttered. 

'I am,' Sean answered, 'I'm just worried about you. How did you get this?'

Daniel shifted. 'I stole stuff. But that's okay!' He said quickly. 

'It is,' Sean agreed, Daniel's shoulders sagged, 'but if you found one then you must have stolen a lot of stuff, right?' Daniel nodded. 'I'm just worried that someone saw you.' 

'Nobody saw me,' Daniel declared. 

'You don't know that,' Sean argued. Daniel was looking down with a scowl. Sean sighed. 'Hey.' Daniel looked at him and Sean patted the spot the next to him. Daniel sat down, putting his head on Sean's lap. Daniel was still holding the foil. Sean touched his hand and Daniel slowly opened it. Sean took the foil from Daniel's hand. He looked at it. 

'Is it the right one?' Daniel mumbled. 

'It is,' Sean answered. 'Hope it isn't a fake,' he muttered. 

'A fake?' 

'Yeah, it happens sometimes.' Sean looked down at Daniel. He leaned over him. 'Thank you, _enano_ ,' he said gently, 'this means a lot to me.' Daniel smiled, small and shy. 

'Sean?' Daniel whispered. 'Can I have your hand?' Sean stared at him. Should he? He sighed and held out his hand. Daniel curled his hand around his wrist and brought it to his nose. He nuzzled it then breathed in. Sean looked away. His whole body felt warm and he was getting dizzy. The nice kind. 

Daniel's thumb was stroking his wrist and Sean's stomach fluttered. Oh, this was bad. This was really bad. He should pull his hand away. Sean kept his wrist where it was. Daniel's looked relaxed. And happy. Sean looked at the foil. Daniel deserved this much. Deserved to be spoiled. Sean fell back to lean against the wall. Daniel nuzzled his wrist and Sean ran his hand through his hair. Daniel sighed, content.


	10. Sometime in April, three years after the border.

Daniel was frowning. There was sweat on his forehead and his hands were shaking. Sean looked at him worriedly. Daniel's scent was starting to change. Something sweeter and earthy. Like sugar cookies and the forest after the rain. Sean reached over the table to touch his shoulder. Daniel looked at him blearily. 'Sean, what's happening to me?' he croaked.

'You're presenting,' Sean murmured. Daniel looked at him blearily. 'It's when,' Sean looked for words, 'your body changes.' Daniel frowned confused. 'It's like puberty but really fast?'

'Fuck,' Daniel wheezed. Sean nodded, let go of Daniel's shoulder then slid off his chair. He went to stand next to Daniel. Daniel looked up at him. He swayed then leaned against Sean's chest. Sean wrapped his arms around him. They swayed. Sean let go and Daniel whined. Sean shushed him. His hand curled around Daniel's bicep and tugged him up. Daniel stood up on shaking legs. Sean tugged him towards the bedroom and he went, stumbling. 'Where are we going?' Daniel asked. 

'We're going to our room,' Sean said gently. He toed the door open and led Daniel to the bed. He pushed Daniel down. Daniel lied down. Sean turned around then walked away. 

'Where are you going?' Daniel asked. Sean stopped. Daniel sounded _desperate_. Sean's chest ached. He turned back to him and went to the bed. He put his hand on Daniel's forehead, shushing him. 

'I'm just gonna go clear the table, _enano_. I'll gonna come back, promise.' Sean said gently. Daniel frowned and wrapped his arms around himself. Sean picked up the blanket then brought it over him. Sean walked out the room, going back to the table. 

He shook his head. It sucked but Daniel will have to celebrate his birthday later. He took the numbers off the cake and carefully put it back in the box. He closed it then retied the ribbon and put it in the fridge. He put the plates, spoons and forks and cups in the sink and put the knife back into the rack. Turned off the light and went back to his room.

Daniel had taken off his shirt but buried his nose in the blanket, eyes closed. Sean touched his cheek and Daniel's eyes fluttered open. Sean tugged on the blanket. 'Take this off,' Sean said gently. Daniel shook his head, bringing it closer around him. 

'No,' Daniel gasped. 'Smells like you,' he mumbled. Sean's eyes widened. _Oh._

His hand curled around Daniel's shoulder and he shook him. 'Move over,' Sean said quietly. Daniel scooted closer to the wall and Sean sat on the bed. 

'What's gonna happen to me?' Daniel managed to ask. 

Sean frowned. How could he explain it? What did the nurse say? 'You're presenting and your body is going through a change.' He scowled. He said this already! 'When you get past it, you get,' Sean hesitated, 'the want?' He was here. He was _here._ Should he keep going?

'The want?'

Oh, fuck. Guess he had to keep going. 'The want to have someone touch you.' 

Daniel looked up at him. 'Like you?' Sean nodded. Daniel looked thoughtful. 'If you touch me differently, will it work?' Sean winced. _That was a really bad choice of words!_

'Sorry, _enano_ ,' Sean said gently, 'but that won't work.'

Daniel scowled. 'Why not? We haven't tried it yet!' Sean looked away helplessly. That was true. 'And,' Daniel continued, 'when you touched me earlier, it felt nice.' _A really bad choice of words!_ Sean looked at the wall for a minute the sighed. If it was to make Daniel feel better, he'll try. Sean pulled up the blanket and lied down next to Daniel. Daniel looked at him. He wrapped his arm around Sean's torso, nose buried in Sean's chest. 

Sean smiled, small and soft. He ran his hand through Daniel's hair and Daniel sighed. Sean then put his hand on Daniel's back. Daniel shivered. 'Feels nice,' he mumbled. Sean swallowed. His stomach was starting felt fluttery and way too hot. His eyes widened. Sean stared at the ceiling helplessly. Now? Right fucking now?! Really?! His heat wouldn't happen in _weeks_. 

Daniel shifted, going up and snuggling even closer. His breath touched Sean's neck. It tingled. 'Sean?' Daniel whispered, 'you smell really nice.'

'You said that before, dude,' Sean mumbled. 

'It's true,' Daniel insisted. He moved again and his nose touched the space behind Sean's ear. Daniel sighed. 'You smell so nice,' he mumbled. Sean's stomach fluttered. Daniel tugged at his shirt. 'Can I touch you?' 

'I can't,' Sean answered quietly. He sounded desperate even to his own ears. 

'Please, Sean?' Daniel whispered. Sean shut his eyes. Oh, fuck. He let out a shaky breath. He took off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Daniel laid his hand on Sean's ribs. Sean frowned. This felt weird. But nice. Daniel moved his hands, fingers tracing his skin. Sean shuddered. What was happening? 

Daniel moved again and he was over Sean. He straddled Sean, hands on his shoulders. His hands and legs felt warm. Sean blinked up at him. Daniel was frowning, eyes focused. 'Daniel,' he said gently. Daniel's frowned deepened and he leaned in. His lips touched Sean's neck. Sean gasped. His nerves sparked. Daniel opened his mouth then bit down. Sean gasped, toes curling. 'Daniel,' he gasped. Daniel let go then tilted his head up. He bit down again. ' _Daniel,_ ' Sean whimpered. 

Daniel let go. 'Sean?' he mumbled. He sighed. 'You sound nice.' Sean put his hands on Daniel's chest. He pushed but Daniel didn't budge. His arms were shaking. 'Don't move,' Daniel said, voice low, 'I wanna bite you all over.' 

'Daniel,' Sean managed to say. ' _You can't._ '

Daniel looked at him. 'Why not? This feels nice, right?' 

Sean swallowed. He had a point. _Fuck_ , he had a point. This did felt nice. For once in all these years, he didn't feel miserable. 'You have to get this different touch from someone else.' He sounded weak even to his own ears. 

Daniel scowled. 'But I don't want to! This is nice! I like this! I want to keep touching you!' 

Sean looked at him helplessly. 'Okay,' he said gently. 'Okay,' he repeated louder.

Daniel smiled, small and shy. 'Thank you, Sean,' he whispered, 'I won't hurt you, I promise.'

'I know you won't, _enano_ ,' Sean said gently. He craned his head back, baring his neck. Daniel leaned in again. He mouthed at Sean's neck, tongue darting out to lick. Sean moved his hands, putting them on Daniel's back. He dug his soles into the bed as his toes curled. Sean closed his eyes as he bit his lip. The night passed by in a fluttery, too warm blur.


End file.
